Re-Birthday
by AmyxSabaku
Summary: ShadowxOC - What would it be like if you were given a rebirth to be with the one you loved enough to kill to avenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided that I need to make a sequel to my FanFiction 'Forever And Always' and here it is.**

**Of course I do not own Bakugan or the characters, they belong to their respective owners. All I own is Amy, the story and my terrible writing skills. **

**So please bear with me.**

**Hope you enjoy. This shall hopefully be less dark as my first fic ;-;**

* * *

Laying upon the hard wooden floor in the main chamber for the Prince. All that could be heard echoing across the room was a soft feminine sound of pain coming from the small blonde female whom was taking her last breaths in this life.

She finally did it, she finally killed Prince Hydron and got her revenge for herself and her dead lover Shadow Prove.

It had been almost too easy, him having let his guard down thinking she was placid and docile. All the time she was acting, gathering what she needed to make her plan a reality.

Her slipping poison into his chalice of wine, knowing this was a one-way trip. But it was like child's play since being spoilt and naive, he drank out of it first and afterwords made her drink too. She complied looking docile and satisfied with the spicy tasting wine, how fitting for them to die by their favorite brand of wine, she then ended up watching with sick fascination as he began to choke and feel the affects of the poison. Him clawing away at his throat, looking over at the blonde female with satisfaction and malice in her cerulean eyes. He should have known not to trust her after the whole incident a few months prior.

But he learned too late.

Soon his body layed slumped over the bed and unmoving, sure it had been a better death than what he gave Shadow but it was the only way she could get his guard down to the point where it'll be too late to stop her.

Soon she herself began to feel the affects of the poison, the clawing sensation of her nails ripping at her skin. It was such a sweet bliss for her, for all the suffering and torment she went through will end.

But even still tears welled up in her eyes, lips parting as her fading vision was staring outside the balcony doors to the full moon. "Sha-dow." Having managed to croak out, although it felt like she was swallowing glass, 'If I were able to be reborn...' Her organs one by one were shutting down, her life ebbing away to the darkness of the nothing.

'I wish to be reborn with you...'

* * *

Although unknown to her in a pure white room, a willowly figure was standing over the torn lover's body. Red chains connecting to her wrists, due to her taking a life for revenge, blue chains on her ankles for the tears she shed or made someone shed.

A hand reached out to cup her cold cheek, "After this you will be reborn, Happy Rebirthday." The voice was so soft and lulling, almost like a soft song a mother coos to her child to calm them down.

Turning around to head to a white cupboard, opening it to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of small little vials all containing silvery fluid. "Lets give you a perfect world, where you can atone for your sins." It spoke as if the blonde female was awake and could actually hear it, but it carried on heading towards a table where a silver bowl appeared. A striking contrast against the bright room.

Taking the cork out of the bottle, the silvery liquid seemed to almost dance as it slipped into the bowl.

"I'll be watching over you always, enjoy your new life."

* * *

All the could be heard was soft humming of a tune so hauntingly familar, 'Go away...Let me be in peace.' The humming did not stop no matter how hard the person wanted it to, being thrusted into the realm of the living and alert. Was this the Afterlife?

"Down by the reeds, down by the reeds, where Maidens go to sleep." A lullaby sung from a mother long passed away, made two bright blue orbs slowly open. As the light pouring in through open french doors were too much for her new and still sensitive eyes. "Amy, wake up. You don't want to be late for your friends birthday party do you?" The older females voice was soothing and welcoming, even if it she sounded annoyed by her daughters reluctantness to wake up. Regardless if this was the afterlife, then she was glad she ended up here.

A swift tug of the covers made the unsuspecting female fall out of the queen sized bed with a loud 'thud'. "Ouch...Mom!" Wait...mom? Eyes snapped open in alarm and in a frenzied pace looked over at the tall form of her mother smiling sweetly. "You're so lazy, like your father. Its a wonder Shadow is still with you." Sighing softly at her child before seeing Amy slowly got up, tears pooling into her eyes and ready to spill onto the furry carpet. "Really Amy? I just got you out of bed, no need to cr-"

She was cut off when two small arms wrapped around her mid-section and hearing her little girl sniff. Well she wasn't little at the age of eighteen, but to her. She'll always be her little chubby cheeked baby.

"Mom...you're alive..." The small female whimpered, her fingers stretching out to make sure she was real.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Questioned her mother, confused and worried. Patting the top of her head, "I am here and safe so don't dwell on it." A nod confirned that her words had reached the girl. Teenagers, such a trouble.

Amy slowly unwrapped hers arms from her mother and took a step back, taking in the tall model like beauty, with her golden curls and body to die for. While she was just average. Still getting rid of her puppy fat in her cheeks, which gave people the right to pinch them.

"I'm going to out to do a tad bit of shopping, so behave for me okay?" The sudden annoucment caught Amy by suprise as she decided to nod and not make her mother worry more...It was strange, having her mother alive all of a sudden.

Once her mother left the room, she took the time to assess her surroundings, it was light and airy. With the comfort and safety. Her lip quivered, "My wish came true..." Whispering to nothing but herself, she decided the best thing was to get dressed first. Padding over as if by instinct to where her wardrobe dwelled, in the storing cupboard, her hand reached out picking out the first thing she grabbed which was a lilac summer dress, quizzical eyes gazing outside and noting it was going to be a perfect day today. So she was going to wear that.

Eyes spotted photo frames upon a large mahogany desk, seeing her and Shadow. One at the beach, her in his arms like a newborn bride. The others were other dates, fireworks displays and such other silly pictures, even some with her old friends who she lost contact with in her past life.

Wiping away a tear, she smilied softly, reaching out to touch the photographed memories that she never actually experienced.

'Looks like our wish came true.' She thought as her eyes went to look outside at the clouds wondering if she should go outside and explore this new world she lived in.

Just as her bedroom door knocked.

* * *

**Well there you go. Ending it on a cliffhanger cause I am too tired. Stick around for the next chapter~**

**It was re-edited since I was too tired before to carry onto it. So enjoy the re-edited version! :D**

**Don't flame or hate for something you don't understand -_- **

**Please favorite and review if you enjoyed it, helpful criticism is appreciated, but be nice about it okay? ;-;**


	2. The Meeting

**Here we go guys, with the second chapter to this amazing story.**

**...**

**...**

**-Cough-**

**Okay, so as I said before. I do not own Bakugan or its characters, I do however own Amy, the plot and my writing skills of legend.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

The knock on the door obviously made Amy snap out of her thoughts. Thinking it was her mother, probably to check on her before she left. She was always such a worrier.

"Yeah?" The question fell from her lips easy, deciding to open the plain light wood door. Noticing various cards and tickets, to events and such. Seems in this life she was very active. It would be quite easy to slip into the role, and enjoy this re-birth.

Which made her pause slightly as her hand hovered over the silver handle, wouldn't she supposed to have forgotten her old life and only having memories of this new one?

It scared her with this revelation.

Taking a few steps back until she backed into something wooden, which she registered as her dark wooden chest of drawers.

"You okay in there little one?" That voice made her breath hitch in her throat, unable to speak, even though for what seemed to be an age, she was uncertain that she could face Shadow this early into her new life. Could she pretend she was sick and hope he wouldn't come in?

What was she kidding, she knew him well enough to know he would storm in and feverishly check on her to see if she was indeed unwell. Plus she was too chicken to lie to him. Biting her bottom lip slightly, wondering what to do.

Though Shadow didn't give her enough time to think as he opened the door regardless, "I'm coming in, don't hit me." A chuckle was heard from the opening door, as his red eyes gazed over her. Taking in her colors, while he was wearing a dark purple shirt with yellow splashes and tight black jeans.

Well his dress sense certaintly hadn't changed it seemed.

"Well, well, look at you little one dolled up in a tone of my favorite colour~" He cooed, whistling low and grinning widely, his tongue sticking out. Dammit for him still living up to his old habits. Though if he hung from the beams upside down like a vampire again. She would castrate him.

"Anyway~" He rang out, before taking her small soft hand into his larger and slightly more rougher one. Amy let out a muffled giggle that sounded strange, he even had his finely manicured nails that she was always so jealous of.

Imagine that, a girl jealous of her boyfriends better nails.

"Lets head to the park, we can meet up with the rest of the gang before we head to the party." He said, already dragging her halfway through the spacious corridors. Music blaring out from one room, sign saying 'Alice's Room, STAY OUT!' "...Well it seems Alice is keeping herself occupied." Shadow chuckled, "I kinda envy you, I always wanted a little sister. Just to see what they were like. Guess I do have one though, even if she is iffy about the whole thing."

So she had a little sister, that was pretty cool. Noticing picture frames hanging on the light cream walls. Mother, father and two girls all smiling at the camera at the beach. She took in the younger one, with her long dark hair and almond colored eyes, instant evny was felt at her figure though. More lean and toned like her mother, seemed she had her father's more stockier build.

* * *

Nothing more interesting happened on the short, brisk walk to the park. Learning its name, Park Lodge Park. Well, that was...A weird name. Shadow just ranted on about how Mylene and Lync were annoying him, while giving tibits of information of the party away. Like the parents not there and alcohol being served.

Of course cause teenagers alone in a house, unsupervised with alcohol could never lead to anything bad...

The sarcasm was just dripping off that thought, until a loud ear-piercing scream of "AMY!" caught her attention, just before she was promptly tackled onto the thank god soft grass. A loud 'Oof' escaped her lips before she turned her head, seeing a pale skinned female with midnight blue hair looking down at her with a large smile that reached her eyes.

"Well Kairi, how nice of you to plow my girl onto the park. Not like I need her for anything." So thats what she was called. "Kairi...Can't...Breath..." The poor blonde female gasped out, she was kinda fragile and weak. Which made Kairi snort and chuckle, "Pussy~ And anyway Shadow, I think you already do the plowing. If you know what I mean." Add a teasing wink and mischevious grin and that was the lovely introduction of Kairi to the now recuperating girl after her trauma attack.

Shadow did nothing but grin at the statement, "True that, but one can't deny free lesbian action when he sees it." Just managing to dodge a flying fist by a long raven haired female. Her nose twitching to push up round spectacles up her nose. "Why hello to you too Jasmine, still homophobic?" Amy got up and just looked at the newcomer who almost socked her boy a new one.

So, judging by her punk clothing and wrestler tee. She was a punk and liked C.M. Punk a wrestler on WWE. Well that was okay, though herself didn't really take a fancy to such things.

"I believe the gang is almost here?" She questioned, looking around, only four of them so far. Taking the time to assess the park. It was nice, litter free for once. Regularly maintaned play equipment and a sparkling blue lake where she spotted ducks and their babies swimming about.

Well wasn't that sweet.

"Just waiting on Alan and Ashley, then we are fit to rock!" Kairi seemed really buzzing about something, humming a song and rocking back and forth lightly. She was wearing a long purple shirt with 'Bite Me' on the front over her chest area with simple demin shorts. It actually suited her, and Amy grinned. It seemed the female was infectious.

"You excited to see Daniel~" Jasmine teased, battering her thick, long eyelashes at the midnight blue female whom turned a shade of scarlet and opted to give the spectal female her famous death glare. "You're excited to get some bromance on with Alan." That teasing bard hit home it seemed as everyone noticed the girls cheeks turned a very dark shade of red.

After that, while everyone calmed down, they waited for the two whom Amy longed to meet. Hearing them retell old stories about what they did. It was quite pleasing that they talked about their past deeds, made it easier for her to understanding her friends and fit into the new life.

* * *

**Well thats this chapter over and done with. **

**I believe waiting on their friends is a nice thing to end on. **

**So don't hate please, don't read it if you don't like it.**

**Please review, give me nice criticism. I am very sensitive to such things ;-;**

**See you guys for the next chapter!**


End file.
